


Snap, Crackle & Drop

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Sexual Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: This drabble is based on where Matt tries to read Peter's mind - but, as Peter is an empath - the power bounces right back and creates a sort of surge. Which may be a metaphor for something a little more sexual.





	Snap, Crackle & Drop

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic. Posted in 2007 to Livejournal.
> 
> Written for the 'psychic' prompt at the 'heroes100words' community.

"I'm getting a word," he grunted, shaking uncontrollably, hands gripped to the table. Speckles, crackles before his eyes - a strange kind of human interference. When the policeman looked into Peter, he saw white noise spirits - ghosts in the back of his own head, taunting, haunting him from here to eternity. They both tried so hard. But, as some say 'who watches the watcher?', what brave fool dares to try and mind-read the psychic? It became harder to focus, something got in the way, and - like broken radios - they shorted, collapsing to the interrogation room floor. It was all _too much._


End file.
